Perfume
by VICMIRAGE
Summary: Hari ini aku mencium aroma almond dan pink peony, citrus. Bukan black musk ataupun mandarin orange yang biasa ku hirup setiap hari.


**Perfume**

 **APH belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning! eyd tidak sesuai harapan hidup,typo, Bumbu homo, dll.**

 **Setiap Brand yang dicantumkan bukan lah milik saya.!!**

 **NoFlame**.

Aroma almond beserta dengan Citrus dan Pink peony menyapa ku di pagi hari. Bercampur dengan wangi kopi hitam yang bersatu bersama creamer serta brown sugar. Biasanya aku selalu mencium wangi bergamot bersama black musk. Kabarnya sih, Ia sangat menyukai parfum. Jadi, aku sangat paham akan hal itu.

Dia pelanggan setia di warkop ini. Bahasa kerennya adalah "Café" tetapi dengan sentuhan lokal. Ia duduk selalu dekat dengan AC sekaligus berhadapan dengan jendela. Pesanan favorit nya adalah Indomie with special cheese cream dan ditemani dengan Kopi hitam lokal ditambah creamer juga brown sugar.

"Seperti biasa, Indomie plus krim keju dengan sentuhan kopi krimer favorit mas"

"Eh..Inget banget ya"

"Pelanggan setia harus selalu diinget dong"

Trench Coat nya selalu disampirkan ke kursi, Ia fokus ke ultrabook nya. Terkadang juga sibuk sama Handphone nya. Setelah itu berkutat ke lembaran kertas di sampingnya. Aku sering mengajak ngobrol kalau dia sendiri tidak sibuk, Kalau sekarang ia malah sibuk banget kelihatan nya.

"Mas, kemarin parfum nya wangi manis banget ya. Pake punya pacar? hehehe"

"Oh..Yang kemarin. Saya pakai punya adik saya. Parfum saya abis sih"

"Wah pantes sih. Mas sendiri harus tetap fresh di kantor kan. Jadi mau gak mau kudu pake pewangi..hehe"

"Mas..sendiri suka pakai parfum?" Ia bertanya dengan penasaran.

" Saya mah pakai oplosan molto aja. Semprot dikit udah ganteng kok"

Ia tertawa.

Hari ini aku dapat shift sore. Warkop ini pun juga sepi, jadi aku hanya termenung duduk di meja kasir sambil menghitung recehan kembalian. AC di ruangan malah makin bertambah dingin. Kesibukkan ku terpecah ketika suara yang ku kenal menyapa.

"Mas..Kayak biasa dong. Indomie dan Kopi. Ok"

Aku mendonggak dan ku lihat dirinya yang tinggi semampai

"Oh iya mas, entar di tunggu ya"

"Oh..sama pesan Roti Bakar Ovomaltine terus minumnya Teh tarik"

"Ok deh mas"

" Mas ini pesanan nya. Yang kayak biasa sama Roti bakar Ovomaltine dan teh tarik"

Ia tersenyum kepada ku.

"Saya kan gak bakal abis nih makan segini banyaknya. Mas duduk sama saya ya. Makan bareng"

"Saya kan masih ada shift kerja"

"Gak papa kok. Sebentar aja, temani makan doang. Saya yang bayar semua nya kok"

Aku pun menurut saja dan duduk di depannya.

Dan

Sebuah kotak meluncur manis di depan ku.

"Apaan nih mas?"

"Ohya itu oleh- oleh dari pergi ke Provence. Check aja"

ku buka kotak yang berbalutu plastik tipis itu. Isinya sebuah botol parfum berwarna bening dengan sentuhan putih tipis dan sedikit pink. Feminim sekali, lebih manis dari kemasan molto yang biasa ku pakai.

"Ini buat saya? Inikan parfum cewek dan saya kan cowok mas?!" Aku sedikit menggerutu. Kayak nya ia salah beli atau mungkin salah ngambil punya adik nya lagi.

"Nggak seriusan, Itu buat kamu. Wangi nya enak kok"

Aku menyemprotkan sedikit ke tangan. Enak sih.

Manis untuk parfum laki-laki. Citrus nya saja yang membuat ku masih menyukai nya. Kayak nya ku kenal sama wangi parfum ini.

Oh, ini parfum yang ia pakai waktu itu.

"Manis sih, but it's still fine with the sweet scent. Manis nya itu selalu mengingatkan aku pada mas"

"Tapi, saya masih cinta molto yang pink ..."

"Gak papa, simpan aja itu buat kenang-kenangan. Mas nya bakal makin manis kalau pakai itu"

Aku terdiam saja. Jemari ku memainkan tutup botol parfum mahal itu.

"Besok saya jemput mas disini. Jam 7 malam dan jangan lupa pakai ini parfum"

"uh...ok deh mas Will" aku mengangguk kaku

"Only Will, ok?"

"Huh iya deh. Will"

"Good. See you Tomorrow, Rangga"

Aku diam aja sambil memainkan pita yang berada di kotaknya. Dia melenggang pergi keluar. Aku mengambil handphone dan mulai membuka aplikasi chat di sana. Ku kirim pesan ke adik ku.

 _'For god sake. We are going out, tomorrow'._ _'And'_ _'I'm still a straight guy :(.'_ _'Zak, pls help me!!!!'_ _'By the way, I'm still in love with my pink molto than this fancy perfume.'_ _'Broooh..????'_

Adik ku membalas nya dengan cepat.

'Naon sih bang?! spam banget dih'

The End

Sumpah ini adalah hasil kegabutan yang haqiqi. Btw, parfumnya itu adalah L'Occitane Terre de Lumiere. Dannn berakhir lah menjadi fic tak jelas ini.


End file.
